Without You
by MsRainey
Summary: Yuffentine. Post AC/DoC. Yuffie ends up at Seventh Heaven with a surprise. What does Vincent have to do with it?
1. A bit Hormonal

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Okay, so I was really bored and decided to write a cliche, overused, Yuffentine. Gimme a break, the plot's entertaining as hell. Anyway, hope you like it and R/R!! Enjoy!**

* * *

She banged on the door for the umpteenth time and cursed. Why wasn't Tifa answering?

"Son of a bi-" She was cut off, however, when the door swung open. There stood a blond haired, blue eyed man in his pajamas. He looked like he had been getting ready to go to sleep. She didn't wait for him to greet her.

"Cloud!" She cried, practically glomping him, but also cautious with the current position her body was in.

The sword wielding man untangled himself from the crying ninja and brought her inside from the rain so he could see her better. When he did, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped slightly. "Yuffie, what- I mean-"

She sobbed harder, making him slightly uncomfortable. He never could handle emotional, crying women. "Cloud," she sniffed. "Is Tifa here?"

"No. She went to Correl and will be back tomorrow. Are you... okay?" He asked, leading her to a chair.

"Does it look like I'm okay!?" she screeched, before dropping her head. "I'm sorry. I'm just so hormonal lately."

"It's alright." He said, still a bit shocked. "Do you want a drink?" He asked shrugging to Tifa's alcohol.

She gave him a stare that were along the line of, _are you stupid?_

"Oh. Right, sorry."

"Can I have some tea?"

Cloud nodded and fixed her a cup within a couple minutes. He then sat down in front of her. "Yuffie. What's going on? And what's ...this?" At the last sentence he pointed to her round stomach.

She sighed and wiped some tears from her eyes. "I... I'm pregnant."

He stared at her. "Who's the father?"

He noticed in alarm that her lip wobbled and she broke into a fit of sobs again. Awkwardly, he made his way toward her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Yuffie.." he tried again. To be honest, he was concerned, and he wanted to know whose child Yuffie was bearing.

She grabbed a napkin from the dispenser and blew her nose. "Sorry."

He nodded in understanding. She continued.

"When we found Vincent over in the mountain after Omega a while back, I had been unable to return to Wutai because I had refused to marry. I mean, yech! Who wants to marry someone they don't even know!? Anyway, Vincent had been kind enough to let me stay at the Mansion with him. Of course, we had to clean it out and get rid of all the crazy things that were living in there.

"Eventually, things started to get... ya know... intimate between us and I became pregnant. Well, I was getting ready to tell him, but before letting him know, I told him I was in love with him," Yuffie's eyes started watering again. "And he left that night! I didn't even get to tell him that he knocked me up!"

Cloud's brow furrowed. "How long ago was this?"

"About two months ago."

"Why are you here now then? Why didn't come two months ago?"

"I don't know... but that's not all!! Reeve has been sending WRO to try and find him, and he called me yesterday and said they had."

"Isn't that good..?"

"No! Because you want to know where he was at!?" Cloud inched away when the ninja's voice was steadily rising and he was wondering if he _did_ want to know where Vincent had been the last two months.

"He was at that.. that... that **_bitch's_** cave!" She hissed. "He's been staying with a Popsicle all these months while I'm suffering with a freakin' baby inside of me!" To release some of her anger, Yuffie decided to punch the table with a shriek.

Cloud was now afraid of pregnant women and was a little relieved that he and Tifa discussed that they weren't ready yet for more children. Denzel and Marlene were enough... For now.

"Wait... so you and Vincent are...together?"

"Not anymore we're not!" She screamed. "If he wants to choose some dead girl over me, that's fine!" Yuffie stood from her seat and grabbed a banana off the counter, biting roughly into it, causing Cloud to flinch.

"I just... I wish he could love me for me. Even if he did love me, no matter what, I'd always be second to him." A few tears slipped loose and rolled down her pale, porcelain cheeks.

Cloud sighed and stood, putting her tea cup in the sink. "Come on Yuffie," he said gently grabbing her arm. "Let's get you to bed."

She sniffed and threw the banana peel away. "Alright."

With that, Cloud turned the lights off and led Yuffie to Marlene's room. She could sleep there tonight.

After he closed her door, he ran a hand through his hair. He needed to call Reeve and Tifa right away.

* * *

**No flaming please! I'll update soon if I get enough reviews. **


	2. A bit confronting

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's a bit longer so eat it up while you can!**

* * *

Yuffie woke with a start when she heard the front door slam downstairs, and the yells of two familiar voices ring throughout the tavern. Yawning, she decided to get up.

While she was trying to get herself off the bed, a very frantic Tifa came bustling through the door. "Oh my gosh!" She said covering her mouth and rushing over to her friend. "Cloud wasn't joking when he called me."

Yuffie raised a brow. "Cloud? Joking? _You_ have got to be the one kidding here Teef."

Tifa pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "How many months are you?"

"Uh, about four I think..."

"Why didn't you tell me before Yuffie?" The hurt was definitely detected in her voice.

Yuffie sighed. "I don't know, I just... I guess I was just so mad at everyone and everything when Vince left... I just didn't tell anyone. I waited forever in that stupid Mansion. Finally, I called Reeve, he doesn't know either by the way, and asked if he could find Vincent. But after he told me where he had been these past coupe months... I couldn't stand being alone and I needed a friend to talk to."

Tifa looked at the ninja sympathetically and then put a sad smile on her face. "Come on, let's get you some breakfast. You must be hungry."

Yuffie looked at her. "You have no idea."

-

-

While waiting for Tifa to cook breakfast, Yuffie got a show when Marlene and Denzel had asked Cloud where babies come from. He had blushed and sputtered and finally told them that when two people love each other (causing Yuffie to snort) they make a wish and a baby appears in the mommy's stomach.

"I, uh, called Reeve last night." Cloud said breaking the silence at the table. Everyone turned their vision towards him.

Yuffie glared and swallowed her pancakes. "What did he say?" She asked, trying to be nonchalant, but instead coming out a bit lowly and frightening to Cloud.

Tifa looked back and forth between her love and her best friend. She noticed Cloud looked a little scared so she decided to take it from there. "Well, Cid should be dropping him off later this afternoon. He probably wants to talk to you about... something." She said, glancing at the kids curious expressions on the last part.

"Great," Yuffie said, stabbing her pancakes. "That's all I need is for Cid to know I'm knocked up."

"Our friends would find out eventually Yuff." Cloud said.

"Yeah, yeah."

The hours passed and Yuffie had been helping serve people their drinks, which received an amount of stares. I mean, it's not everyday you see a pregnant women serving alcoholic beverages.

Around five, Tifa had generously closed the bar for some privacy when Reeve had called and said they would be there shortly.

"Maybe you should sit down and rest Yuffie." Cloud said, eyeing her worriedly as she was washing dishes. She grinned and shrugged.

"I'm fine Chocobo head."

An opening of the door brought all attention to the entrance of the bar.

"Hello everyone." Reeve said, smiling when the children ran up to greet him.

Cid sat down on a stool and watched as Yuffie did the dishes. "What's up with you brat? Why ya all quiet and cleanin'?"

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe I just wanted to help Tifa out."

Cid snorted and put a toothpick in his mouth. "Yeh well,"

"Why don't you two play upstairs, hm?" Tifa said to the kids. Marlene nodded and grabbed Denzel's hand leading him up to Cloud and Tifa's room because there was a TV in there.

"Yuffie," Reeve said after the kids were gone. "How are you?"

Yuffie dried her hands and walked around the bar earing two pairs of eyes to widen. The toothpick dropped out of Cid's mouth and landed on the floor. "What the hell happened to yer stomach!?"

Yuffie scowled. "What the fuck do you think!?"

Reeve recovered from his shock and had a serious expression on his face. "Is it... Vincent's?"

Cid's face scrunched up. "Vincent's!? Ha, yeah right! The brat and the vamp, I'm sure!" That earned him a slap in the arm from Tifa.

Yuffie glared and poked her finger at Reeve's chest. "I don't want him knowing! Do you hear me? If he's ready to get over_ her_, like he said he'd been before, then maybe I'll tell him! I don't need a man to raise my own child, do you understand!?"

Reeve stepped back and Cid sat there confused. "Now wait just a damn minute!" He yelled. "Are you shittin' me? This kid is _Vincent's_?"

Yuffie pursed her lips. "No, it's Reno's." She said rolling her eyes before getting annoyed. "Of course it's Vincent's you idiot!"

"No need ta get yer panties in bunch."

"Hey," she snapped now pointing at Cid. "You leave my panties out of this!"

Cid raised his arms in surrender and then lit up a cigarette. "So," he said, blowing the smoke out. "Who's gonna help ya raise the kid?"

Yuffie sighed and smiled in thanks when Reeve pulled up a chair for her. "I told you, I don't need a man to help me raise this child. I'm fine on my own. I'll probably find a hotel or something for the time being."

"Like hell you will!" Tifa yelled, causing everyone to look at her. "That's ridiculous! You've got a family right here and you're staying with us and I don't want to hear another word about it!"

Yuffie looked at Tifa with watery eyes. "Really Tifa? You mean it?" She sniffed.

"Of course Yuffie. We're always here to help."

Yuffie smiled and wiped her eyes. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry to cut this little moment you have going here short, but Vincent has just left me a message on my phone asking where you're at." Reeve interrupted looking at Yuffie.

"Why don't you tell him to kiss my ass!" She yelled, causing the three men to flinch and Tifa to pat her arm in a sympathetic manner.

"Perhaps it would be better if you two talked." Reeve said slowly, causing Yuffie to scowl.

"No! I don't want to see him ever again! Ever! Let him stay in that cave with his precious Lucrecia, I don't give a shit! You tell him I said that!" Yuffie got up after and grabbed some chips to munch on.

"Yuffie, be reasonable." Cloud said, trying not to anger her further. No success.

"Me!? Me be reasonable! Tifa didn't run out on _you_ when you said you loved her did she? No, so you don't know what it feels like to have your heart crushed and ripped do you!?" She was already in tears by the time she had finished.

Tifa got up and began to rub her back to sooth her. "Come on, let's go get you some tissue." They exited the bar and went to the bathroom.

Cid got up and walked to the door. "Where's he at? You tell me right now!"

"Cid, what are you doing?" Reeve asked, rising from his seat.

"I'm gonna kick his ass, that's what! You tell me where that sonofabitch is at!"

"Calm down Cid." Cloud said, running a hand over his face.

"I ain't gonna calm down! Look at what he did to Yuffie! That shit head is gonna pay!"

"We understand that he abandoned her, but he still doesn't know about the child yet. We have to get him here without Yuffie killing him, before anyone can kick his ass." Reeve said.

"And since when do you care about Yuffie's personal life?" Cloud said, raising his eyebrows.

Cid flicked his nose and huffed. "I don't! I just, we're all friends and I don't like seeing her all depressed and shit. It don't suit her."

The other men nodded.

"Vincent has told me he should be arriving here soon." Reeve said, breaking the silence.

Cloud's eyes bulged momentarily. "Are you crazy! Yuffie isn't ready yet to see him today!"

Cid lit another cigarette. "Let 'im come. I gotta few words ta say to him anyways."

"She's taking a nap with the kids." Tifa said, walking down the stairs. She stopped when she noticed the guilty faces on the men.

"What did you three do?" She asked lowly.

"Teef-" Cloud started.

"The brood's on his way over here." Cid interrupted, puffing out some smoke.

Tifa eyes widened and she covered her mouth. "Are you insane!" She hissed at them. "Yuffie is in no ability emotionally to see him right now! Do you have any idea what the stress can do to her baby?!"

A random man entered the bar with a few of his friends. Unfortunately for them, they had entered at the wrong time.

"Hey," Tifa yelled. "The sign says CLOSED! Can't you read!? Get the hell out of here!"

The men ran off, leaving Tifa to presume her ranting. "You don't know the first things about pregnancy do you boys?!"

Reeve was now wondering why he didn't send Cait Sith than come himself, and Cid was now wondering if she was on any meds or not. Cloud, however, was used to Tifa's rantings.

"Oh no, what am I supposed to tell Yuffie?" She said, now looking worried.

"Just calm down Tifa." Cloud said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Everything will turn out fine."

-

-

Yuffie woke up for the second time today and heard voices downstairs. Suddenly, her face paled and her stomach jerked.

_Shit._ She thought, before becoming angry.

"Ooooh! He's got some nerve!" Yuffie walked out the door and decided to give Vincent Valentine a piece of her mind.

* * *

**Updates should happen later this week or next week. Not too sure. Hope you liked the second chapter. **

**Super-special-awesome Pirate: **It was a bit sad, and yes, Vincent's side of the story will be posted soon. Thanks for reviewing -Gives peanut butter cookies-

**kyokoaurora:** I'm happy my story is to your liking. -Gives piece of cake that will definitely give you cavities- Thanks for the review!

**sana-chan9:** LoL! Definitely needs to be slapped! Thanks for reviewing, and -gives Reno plushie and lollipop-

**ffpoisongirl: **Hope you approved XD. Thanks for the review. -Gives bag of yummy animal crackers-

**gilmaxter:** Your wish has been granted. Hope you liked it, and thanks for the review! -Gives cupcake-

**Valentine'sNinja:** She should kick his ass, shouldn't she? I'm definitely considering it. Thanks for reviewing! -Gives gold star and giant chocolate chip cookie-

**PeppermintMochaFrap:** Glad this caught your attention. :) Thanks for reviewing! -Gives Tall Peppermint Mocha Frap- XD

**erinsoccer17: **Okay, so there wasn't a lot of humor BUT I did manage to put Cid and Tifa's reactions! Next chappie will have Vinnie's reaction. Thanks for reviewing -Gives Box of yummy cookies-

**serenbach:** Drama always makes things more interesting, ne? Thanks for reviewing -Gives Snickers-

**RultaProductions: **Thank you for reviewing -Gives cookies- Hope you liked this chapter

**Aki Masamune : **Yay for Yuffentines! XD I felt a bit angsty so eh, I guess it turned out good. Thanks for reviewing -Gives giant brownie-

**Lian:** Thanks for reviewing. Catching interest satisfies me, lol -Gives bag of oreos- XD


	3. A bit argumental

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII **

**A/N: Okay, so I'm getting these really good reviews, and I just want to thank everyone who has! Here's the next chapter, I hope I didn't have anyone OOC! I really hope I did good and it was realistic in a sense, ya know? Anyhoo, here's chapter three. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You!" A screech flew out, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room, which included Tifa, Cloud, Marlene, Denzel, Cid, Nanaki, Reeve, and Vincent. Apparently, Nanaki had tagged along with Vincent to visit.

Yuffie flew down the steps, ignored the shocked stare of Vincent, and slapped him. The sound of it echoed and the bar was so quiet afterward, you could hear a pin drop. He was lucky she had left her shuriken at the Mansion.

"How _dare_ you show up here!" She hissed, ignoring the stinging pain in her hand. Vincent hadn't even flinched, and that angered the woman in front of him... so, she slapped him again, much harder, causing her hand to throb.

"Yuffie-" he tried speaking.

"_Don't_," she started, voice dripping with venom. "Don't you dare try to talk to me! You are going to listen to every fucking word I have to say! Sorry kids." She said, glancing at the children.

Vincent didn't say anything, and she continued. "Listen here, I don't care what you do! Why don't you just go run off again! Run away! Go into that cave, why don't you! I don't need you to help with this child-"

Vincent narrowed his scarlet eyes and looked at her. "This child I have barely found out about?" He asked lowly.

Yuffie's eyes widened before she scowled and went to slap him again. He grabbed her wrist and the other one when she tried to hit him with her other fist.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, jerking out of his hold on her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she stepped back. "Don't ever touch me again!"

Suddenly, a pain ran through her stomach and she suddenly felt like a knife had gone through her gut. She grabbed onto the nearest table with one hand and had the other on her belly. She hissed in pain and fell to her knees.

"Yuffie!" Tifa yelled running over to her.

Vincent had crouched in front of her and ordered Denzel to call the ambulance. The other men were all listening to things Tifa was instructing them to do.

"It hurts Tifa." She cried before blacking out.

-

-

Outside of the emergency room entrance, Vincent was leaning against the wall, breathing in the crisp December air and was so deeply lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear a cursing pilot come outside.

Cid lit up a cigarette and turned towards the gunman. "You know I should probably kick yer ass right now." He said, causing Vincent to look at him, then resume looking at the ground.

"Perhaps you should." He replied.

Cid snorted. "Don't tempt me." He glanced at Vincent before shaking his head. "Why'd ya do it?"

"..."

"Why did ya leave her like that?! I don't want to hear any bullshit either!"

A few moments passed until he spoke. "She... said she loved me."

Cid flicked his bud on stomped on it. "So you left because she told ya she loved ya? It wasn't because there was another man, or she was stealin' your materia, or usin' you or somethin'? You decided to ditch 'er 'cause she said she loved ya?" He snorted again. "Damn, you got it tough."

"I'm a monster, I am not worthy of her love!" Vincent growled.

"Will you shut yer damn mouth Valentine!" Cid yelled, getting angry. "Yer damn demon was sent into the lifestream, ya said so yerself! Ya age like everyone, ya eat like everyone, you're a goddamn human, not a monster! And if watching a woman that loves ya, and is carryin' your baby has ta suffer makes ya realize that, then that's a damn shame!"

Cid continued. "And yer right, you ain't worthy of her love, but she deserves ta be be happy. And if lovin' you makes her happy then I think you should get yer shit together and give her happiness."

Vincent remained silent.

Cid shook his head. "Yuffie's been through a lot of shit, and I'm not about ta let her get her heart broken anymore. So take yer pick Valentine. You stay and go in there with her, or you leave and go back to yer damn cave or mansion or where ever the hell you go. She's the only thing I got close enough like a daughter and I ain't about ta let you hurt her..."

He dusted his shirt and made to go back to the waiting room before turning back around. "Don't ever tell her I said that either. I'll see ya inside, or maybe not."

After a couple minutes Vincent made his decision and got up from the wall.

-

-

"So is everything...?" Yuffie asked worriedly, gesturing with her hands.

The Doctor smiled. "Your baby is fine Ms. Kisaragi. It's seems as though there was an amount of stress that caused you to have some nausea and dizziness with your minor contractions."

"Minor!?" Yuffie said, glancing at the nurse, who fortunately happened to be pregnant as well. "Do your contractions feel minor? I don't think you understand the pain we women suffer here Doc."

The Doctor laughed and closed his chart. "I suppose you're right Ms. Kisaragi. We-"

They turned toward the door when it opened. Yuffie grit her teeth together. "What are you doing here?"

"It is my child, is it not?" Vincent asked, locking eyes with her.

The doctor looked between the two and noticed the tension in the air. He wisely decided to leave them alone. "Well," he coughed nervously. "If you have any questions, please buzz me. Come along Naomi." He said, grabbing the nurse.

When they left Yuffie was too tired to start an argument, so she sat back against the large fluffy pillow that the Doctor had generously provided.

"How is the baby?" Vincent asked quietly, breaking the silence.

Yuffie wanted so much to cry but she kept her tears in. "Fine."

He tried again. "How are you?"

"Fine."

"Yuffie... talk to me." He pleaded.

She turned her head toward him and narrowed her big indigo eyes. "I shouldn't have to! You're the one who has to talk pal, not me!"

He sighed. "I'm sorry..." Yuffie could hear the sincerity in his voice and had to make herself stay furious with him. "I.. I ran from my feelings."

Yuffie snorted and looked out the window and watched small snowflakes fall. "Yeah, well, I'm just sorry I wasted my time waiting for you to show up."

"I'm sorry I let you down Yuffie. I let you and this baby down..." He sighed again. "I know my apologies don't mean much right now... and I'm not asking you to forgive me... but.. know that I am here beside you and will be for this baby always."

Yuffie started to sob quietly. She was so confused because not ten minutes ago had she wanted to strangle this man, but now he had somehow made her feelings and love for him rekindle, not that she was going to tell him though.

She didn't forgive him, however, but in time.. maybe she could.

"Vincent," She cried. "I just don't know if I can forgive you."

Vincent walked over to her and wiped the tears from her eyes, hoping he wasn't taking it a step overboard. "Please do not cry Yuffie."

She sniffed and wiped her nose with a tissue. "It's going to take time Vincent. Time to earn back your trust; a lot of time."

"I will wait as long as you need me to."

They sat in silence for a long time before Cloud and Tifa decided to come in. Tifa grabbed Yuffie's hand. "The Doctor said you can come home now."

"Ugh, thank Gawd! I miss sharing a bed with Marlene. She has so many stuffed moogles to cuddle with." Yuffie grunted, trying to pick herself off the bed and hesitantly grabbed Vincent's offered hand.

"Thanks." She muttered.

As they exited Cid threw Vincent a look that pretty much said, _you're lucky you made the right choice._

Maybe there was hope for the future.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. No flaming or I will crawl into the fetal position and cry, while I hug my Pikachu plushie. XD**

**Chaotic Angel7:** The pregnant stories are just so damn entertaining aren't they? Lol. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! -Gives oreo milkshake-

**Aki Masamune:** You know what, a bit of cheese is always good. Especially swiss. XD I hope you liked the abuse that Vincent got. Not too dramatic and not too unrealistic, I think. Anyhoo, thanks for reviewing! -Gives giant piece of chocolate cream pie-

**SerenitySoldier97:** -Goes into sugar coma- XD Thanks for the sweets and the reviews! Definitely Yuffentine 4ever! Hope you approved of Vincent's reaction.

**ffpoisongirl:** I've always picture Yuffie and Cid having a sort of father daughter relationship, and Cid is just like a gruff teddy bear anyway, so why not have his character as a fatherly teddy bear, right? Lol. I've definitely experienced the crazy pregnancy thing, lots of good and bad moments lol. Anyway, thanks for reviewing. -Gives chocolate sundae with extra cherry on top-

**sana-chan9: **I do hope spazzing is a good thing, lol! But yeah, Vincent got those slaps coming to him! Thanks for reviewing :D -Gives giant, moist chocolate chunk cookie-

**Valentine'sNinja:** Thank you again for being such a cool person. Hope Vincent's reaction was to your liking XD -Gives Zack plushie and donut- Thanks for reviewing, as usual. :)

**les yeux sans visage:** I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. -Gives Giant chocolate chip cookie-

**PeppermintMochaFrap:** It did affect her baby, but he/she is okay! :) Hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing. Plus, I hope you approved of the Vincent reaction. -Gives bag of peanut butter cookies-

**gilmaxter:** :DYou're making me blush with the compliments, lol! But thank you so much, I'm very pleased and excited to know that people tell me I'm good at writing. I try to be. XD Anyhoo, thanks so much for reviewing! -Gives fudge brownie-

**Midnight Spiral:** It's a good thing Cid told him of in this chapter, ne? Lol, Vinnie is a little angst bunny isn't he? Anyway, thanks for reviewing and reading! -Give's bag of M&Ms-

**Kyokoaurora:** Glad you liked it! XD Thanks a heap for reviewing again! -Give's Hershey bar-


	4. A bit exciting

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: So, things with Yuffie and Vincent will definitely start developing more in the next chapter. Things are just kinda flowing right now, but I'm very pleased with everyone reviewing and extremely grateful as well. Please R/R! Muchos gracias! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It had been about three weeks since Yuffie's scare at the Hospital and things between her and Vincent had become a little better. Barret had come to visit as soon as he heard about what was going on, but then had to leave for work.

Reeve also had gone back to his job, but frequently called and checked in how everyone was doing.

Tifa walked downstairs with a coat in hand. Yuffie looked up from her soup and gave her questioning look. "Where ya going Teef?"

"What do you mean where am I going? I'm dropping you off to your Ultrasound today! Remember, I told you five times everyday for the past week." Tifa said, trying to hide a smile.

"Wait!" Yuffie yelled, getting Cloud to help her stand up. "That's today?!"

Tifa nodded. "We leave in twenty minutes... And by the way, Vincent's going with you."

Yuffie paused for a split second, then continued to get ready. "Oh, alright."

After arriving to the Doctor's, Yuffie was becoming highly bored with just waiting in the waiting room. Vincent was sitting next to her and hadn't spoken a word the entire day to her.

"Soo..." She drawled out. Vincent stared at her impassively.

She rolled her eyes. "Geez Vince, we're at a place about kids, try not to scare any away." She muttered.

"..."

After an agonizing five minutes, they were finally called in and Yuffie was helped to lay on the small bed there.

"How does this work exactly?" Vincent asked, making sure Yuffie was comfortable.

"Oh yeah," She said. "This is your first Ultrasound you've been to."

"You've done this before..?" He asked, the guilt creeping up into his stomach.

Yuffie shrugged. "Yeah, I had to do it my second month." Her eyes became soft and she hesitantly grabbed his hand.

"Once you hear the heartbeat Vince..." She smiled widely. "I...it's just... it's amazing!"

Vincent couldn't believe that she was actually showing signs of affection and it made him feel a bit of hope. His attention, however, was suddenly directed toward the Doctor who came in. She was a petite woman with curly red hair and a giant smile, revealing sparkling white teeth. Vincent thought she looked too happy.

"Hello Ms. Kisaragi, welcome back." She looked at Vincent. "And you must be the father."

Vincent nodded. "Vincent Valentine."

"Doctor Cross." She said, shaking his hand, then grabbing a tub of gooey gel.

"Alright Yuffie, as you remember it's going to be a bit cold when it youches your skin."

Yuffie scrunched her nose. "That stuff feels so gross!"

Vincent looked back and forth between the women. "This will not... hurt her or the baby will it?"

The Doctor chuckled. "Of course not Mr. Valentine. Now, let's begin shall we?"

Vincent couldn't describe the feeling that ran throughout his chest when he heard his baby's heartbeat for the first time. The feeling intensified when the picture appeared on the screen. He grabbed Yuffie's hand and was grateful when she squeezed it back.

The Doctor hid a smile at the sight. It was always a pleasure to see first time fathers witness their first Ultrasound.

"Alright," She started explaining. "You're around 19 to 20 weeks into your pregnancy. This means your baby measures about 5.2 to 6 inches from crown to rump and weighs about 7 ounces. Skin is developing and transparent, appearing red because blood vessels are visible through it. Also, creamy white protective coating, called vernix, begins to develop."

Vincent made sure to listen very carefully to everything Dr. Cross was saying.

"Mom, as your baby continues to grow, you may be feeling some mid-pregnancy aches and pains by now; which includes lower abdominal achiness, dizziness, heartburn, leg cramps, mild swelling of ankles and feet, and a backache. Dilated blood vessels might cause tiny, red marks (called spider nevi) on your face, shoulders and arms. Don't worry, they're just temporary." She added seeing the look on Yuffie's face.

"And last but not least, I can give you your baby's sex if you wish."

Yuffie's smile appeared back on her face. "Really!? I can know now!?"

She turned to Vincent who was a bit anxious himself. "You want to know, don't ya Vince?"

Vincent nodded. "Yes, let us know the sex of our baby please."

The Doctor smiled. "It's a girl."

Yuffie smiled while a few tears slipped out. She turned to Vincent. "A girl Vincent. We're having a baby girl."

"A girl." He whispered. Happiness, a feeling he hadn't felt in months, coursed through his entire body, head to toes and he felt giddy for once. He gave Yuffie a long kiss on the forehead. "A girl."

-

-

"Oh Yuffie! I am so happy for you!" Tifa exclaimed, putting the ultrasound picture on the fridge and giving the younger woman a hug!

"Congratulations Yuffie." Nanaki said, sitting next to her feet.

Yuffie chuckled warmly, and gave Vincent a little glance with a secret smile.

"So," Reno said, him and Rude deciding to sit next to her. "Never thought I'd see you knocked up."

Yuffie scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He smirked and shrugged. "Oh nothin'... So, I get to be like the God father or something like that, right?"

Yuffie laughed out loud, causing Reno to frown and Rude to cover his chuckled with a cough. "Yeah Reno, that'll happen. Besides, you've got to ask the father for permission."

Reno cocked his head to the side. "Who _is_ the father? You haven't told us yet."

Yuffie crossed her arms and leaned on the table. "Why don't you take a guess?"

"Hmm," Reno said, leaning back and scratching his chin. "Some guy from Wutai?"

"No."

"Uh, Cloud?"

"Ew!" Yuffie yelled, sitting straight up. "Grossness Reno!"

"Hey!" Cloud cut in from across the room from his card game with Tifa and the kids. "You make it sound like I'm disgusting or something."

Yuffie smirked and raised an eyebrow. "You wanna raise this baby?"

Cloud put his head back behind his cards. "No thanks."

Reno laughed. "Heh, alright let's see... oh I got it! Valentine!"

Yuffie clicked her tongue and began to observe her nails. Reno looked back and forth between the Ninja and the gunman who was sitting alone across the room, wine on table, and staring at them with a blank stare.

His jaw dropped.

"No fucking way!" He yelled. "I was just kidding! You seriously got knocked up by the vampire!?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, surprise surprise. And he's not a vampire!"

"Holy shit!" He laughed running a hand through his fire colored locks. "Can you believe this Rude?"

Rude adjusted his glasses. "He was my first choice."

Yuffie laughed but suddenly gasped and put her hands on her stomach. "Oh my gosh!" She yelled.

Vincent was already across the room, by her side. "What, are you hurt? What's wrong?"

She smiled widely. "Vince, she just kicked! She kicked!"

"Dr. Cross said I would have to wait a month until I could feel her kick." He replied, a bit of a pout.

"Good thing you're patient." She laughed, looking at him.

He had noticed that she was glowing throughout her pregnancy and he couldn't help like feel that he had made one of the hugest mistakes in his long life by leaving her and not telling her how he felt. _There's still time, _he thought to himself, seeing her blush and look away. _Still time._

* * *

**Once again, no flaming!**

**Chaotic Angel7:** -Dumps truck load of oreos on- Vincent is definitely shaping up now! I always pictured Cid having a sort of fatherly thing with Yuffie. XD Thanks for reviewing!

**sana-chan9: **-Gives tons of fudge- I couldn't make the sonofabitch mae any other choice! XD lol, anyway, I'm glad you think he's in character because I keep thinking he's not. And I'm glad you approved of Cid's way of speaking! Thankies for reviewing!

**Les yeux san visage:** -Hands platter of yummy cupcakes- Thank you so much for reviewing! Vincent is lucky she didn't pummel him, ha!

**Super-special-awesomePirate:** -Gives Captain Jack Sparrow plushie XD and cookie- I'm glad you enjoyed the Cid Vincent talk, that was actually my favorite part in that chapter! Peanut butter cookies are so good aren't they? Thanks for the review!

**ffpoisongirl:** -Gives cherries and snickers- I love FMA! And yes, I am the one that knocks on your window every night! ... er...Oo lol, jk. Thanks for reviewing!

**PeppermintMochaFrap:** -Chomps down brownies- Thank you! Anyway, yeah, Vincent will somehow earn her trust back eventually. -Gives Chocolate sundae- Thanks for the review, it's much appreciated!

**KoKoDisco:** Yay! Glad you like it! -Gives pixie stick and lollipops- I love having Cid and Yuffie have a father daughter thing. Thanks so much for reviewing! :D

**Valentine'sNinja:** -Gives Sephiroth plushie and ice cream- Yay, I got someone teary eyed! Lol, yeah, there's already starting to be some fluff and eventually lots more, but I think it's refreshing for some stories to have Vincent do the chasing, ne? Very pleased you liked it, and thanks thanks a million for reviewing again! XD

**kyokoaurora:** -Gives fudge popsicle- Thank you! I'm happy you liked it, and yes Vinnie is a teddy bear deep inside. :P Thanks again for reviewing!

**Aki Masamune:** -Gives Reno plushie with secret compartment with candy- I can't help it! I'm a candy giving machine! I_ was_ going to make Yuffie strangle him but decided against it, so no, you're not a horrible fan girl, lol. We're probably just weird like that.

**Gilmaxter:** -Gives cupcakes- What can I say, I'm touched by your compliments! Thanks a bunches! I'm uber happy you like them! And I like to think Cid and Yuffie as a father daughter relationship. Maybe I'm weird, lol. Thanks for reviewing! :D

**kitsunepowwa:** Aww, thanks so much! -Gives giant piece of chocolate cake- I'm extremely glad you liked it! Who doesn't like Yuffie, she's awesome! Thanks again for reviewing!

**Serenbach:** Happy you liked it! :D -Gives brownie- I couldn't hurt the baby, that'd be too sad :( Anyhoo, thanks a heap for reviewing!


	5. A bit confusing

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing, it's really pleasing to see that my writing has caught your guys' interests. And if you're not reviewing (you know who you are) you'd better start or I'll hunt you down! XP Anyway, thanks again, and I hope you like this chapter cause this is pretty much where the romance starts. **

* * *

Yuffie was well into her sixth month and could not go to sleep. She looked at the empty bed across the room and figured Vincent had went downstairs like every night to have a glass of wine.

She was a bit confused because previously that day, Vincent had asked her if she wanted to go back to the Mansion. Yuffie was still really hormonal and these past weeks she had been on an emotional roller coaster yelling things at every one and crying for no reason and laughing at everything.

Her emotions led her to times that she wanted to hate Vincent and wanted to never forgive him where as, other times she wondered if she was falling in love with him again and if she forgave him so soon.

She had responded with a very simple, "I'll let you know in the morning."

She seriously missed her bed with Vince at the Mansion, but was afraid that he would leave her again.

She suddenly jerked when she felt her baby kick. It had been about a month and a half ago that she was kicking this much. Yuffie struggled to get out of bed and made her way downstairs. "Vince!" She whispered a bit loudly.

He looked up from across the room and was instantly worried that something was wrong. He didn't have time to get up because Yuffie was already next to him. She grabbed his hand and put it on her very round stomach.

His reaction was amusing to her, because his eyes widened and he pulled his hand back fast. He looked up to her eyes and she smiled and nodded for him to continue. He placed his hand on her tummy again and let the feeling of his daughter kicking him set in.

He smiled behind his cloak.

Yuffie decided she didn't want to stand, so she grabbed a chair and sat next to him. "Man Vince, she must really like you. I've never felt her kick so much before."

"Maybe she is kicking because she dislikes me." He answered, his hand still not leaving her skin.

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Must you be so pessimistic and hard on yourself?"

"I will never forgive myself for what I did to you." He said, looking away from her eyes.

Yuffie frowned. "Cripes Vincent! Will you knock it off!? You can't change the past!" She yelled, not loud enough to wake anyone though. He looked at her and knew she was peeved.

"I wish I could." He replied.

"You know what you can do Vincent?" She said, determination in her eyes. "You can help build a different future... You can change your outlook on things." She threw her hands in the air. "You need to change how you view life. Why don't you view the glass as half full instead of half empty? I mean, come on! You were given a second chance! Use it! Live your life!"

Yuffie surprised even herself with how mature she sounded at scolding Vincent.

He looked into her eyes and tried manage the emotions that had escaped his control. He leaned forward and kissed her and was surprised when she didn't pull away and punch him in the face.

However, Yuffie remembered the situation she was in and pulled back, albeit hesitantly.

"Vincent," She asked, a little out of breath and a bit shaky. "What are we doing?"

He couldn't stop staring and couldn't stop thinking how much he actually loved this woman. This woman that was carrying his child.

"Yuffie.." He whispered. "I love you."

Yuffie buried her face with her hands. "Vincent, you can't. You can't love me."

"Why? Why can't I love you?" he asked, thinking back on her previous words she had directed towards him.

She slammed her hand down weakly on the tabletop. "Because! I don't even know if I can love you anymore!" She let a few tears loose because she knew she was lying. She knew she was still head over heels for him... but she was afraid. "You hurt me so much Vincent... I... I can't- I won't let myself be hurt like that again. I refuse to!"

Vincent didn't know what to do, but he sure wasn't giving up on her. "I promise I will never hurt you again Yuffie."

She sniffed and turned her head. "You don't know."

He gently grabbed her chin and directed her face to look at his. "I do know. I will never intentionally hurt you. I will wait forever to have you forgive me for what I've done and I will wait for you to love me in return."

Yuffie's eyes watered. "I've already forgiven you Vincent... But I won't allow myself to be second best."

Vincent's brows scrunched. "Second best?" He whispered, mostly to himself.

"I won't be second best or second choice to Lucrecia! I deserve to be loved for me! I deserve to be loved fully and truly! And... and-" She couldn't finish the rest because she had begun sobbing.

"Yuffie," Vincent began, feeling guilty and ashamed that she had even thought that he would put her as a pedestal of some sort. "You can never be, and will never be second to me."

Vincent wasn't really a man of words, so it was safe to say that he really didn't know how to make Yuffie believe him and help her see that he was serious.

"How can I know?" She asked, looking at him with much intensity.

"Believe me when I say... there is no one but you who has captured my heart as you did. It may have taken a while for me to realize it, but it happened and I can't express my feelings for you in words."

His eyes and words held such sincerity that Yuffie reluctantly believed him; but not before asking the most important question.

"Then why did you run? And most importantly, why to _her_?"

Vincent's face did not change, and remained emotionless. "I wanted to finally release my love for her and say goodbye."

"I thought you had said your goodbyes when Shelke found you." She interrupted.

"I thanked her for saving me from death. I hadn't really let my love her lay at rest. Unfortunately, however, as I put my love to rest for her, I became painfully aware at how much trouble you'd be in with Wutai if they found out you had a lover. I didn't want to taint your image, so I thought staying out of your life would be in your best interest."

True, it had probably been the longest she heard Vincent talk, but that didn't stop her from being upset.

"You thought leaving with no notice after I confessed my love for you would be better for me!?" She whispered harshly. "I was already unable to return to Wutai, you knew that!"

"I thought that if you were married you'd be happier."

Yuffie scowled. "You knew I didn't want to marry someone I didn't know. How could you be so selfish as to try and make that decision for me!?"

Vincent looked down. "I'm sorry. I realize the mistake now, I apologize immensely."

Yuffie sighed, getting tired with being angry. "It's alright... as long as you realize how stupid your decision was and if you learned form it, I guess I can't really stay upset with you for long."

After staring at each other in silence for a few minutes, Vincent broke the silence.

"Please... allow me another chance."

Yuffie sat for a few minutes. "Vincent..." She started. "I'll move back in with you... and we can see where that leads us. For now, I think I need a little time."

Vincent released a relived sigh behind his cloak, but kept his face impassive. "I will wait."

Yuffie sniffed and wiped her eyes before grabbing his hand. "Thank you for understanding."

"You do not need to thank me. It is I who should be thanking you."

Yuffie smiled slightly and then yawned. Their little spat had really exhausted her.

Vincent pulled her up. "Come."

"Thanks Vinnie." She said sleepily, not really hearing he words that she said. Vincent stopped and looked down at her.

"You're welcome... Yuffie."

* * *

**Thanks once again and no flaming!**

**Aki Masamune:** Reno is definitely awesome! -Gives Reno plushie and lollipop- Thanks so much for reviewing! :D

**EvilBlanket:** Unfortunately, I doubt there will be lots of chapters, BUT, the chapters are longer so... yeah. Anyhoo, thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it! -Gives Brownie-

**les yeux sans visage:** Yes, Yuffie is very accepting in this story. -Gives chocolate cake- Thanks for reviewing and I'm happy that you're liking it! XD

**gilmaxter: **I do love to fatten up my reviewers, ne? Lol, I'm very glad that you enjoy the story! And cupcakes are good for the mind and soul aren't they? -Gives banana split- Thank you for the review! :)

**Chaotic Angel7:** Vincent is a cutie! -Gives Vinnie plushie and chocolate cookie- Thank you for reviewing! It makes me very happy! XD

**Valentine'sNinja:** I'm very delighted that you enjoy this story and the way I'm writing it. -Gives Chocolate milkshake- I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and once again, thank you thank you thank you for the wonderful reivew! :D

**Kyokoaurora: **I'm glad you enjoyed it! -Gives sugar cookie- Thank you for reviewing!

**Sana-chan9:** -Huggles FMA plushies- Thankies! I'm glad you like the story so far, thank you for reviewing! -Gives snickerdoodle and Kadaj plushie-

**BlackButterflyPrincess:** I hope I did well in filling in your requests, albeit subtly. -Gives fudge- Thank you so much for the review. I'm happy to see that you love the story! XD

**erinsoccer17:** Aww, don't feel bad! -Gives Hershey bar and Yazoo plushie- I'm glad you like it so far and I'm thankful you've reviewed. Thanks a bunch! Reno as God father...-giggles-

**KoKoDisco:** -Hugs Vinnie plushie- Thank you!! I'm pleased you think it's getting better because that's what I've been hoping! XD. Thanks for reviewing and being a fan! I heart you! -Gives glazed donut-

**PeppermintMochaFrap:** -Chomps on twixes and milky ways- Mmm. XD Thankies! -Gives brownie- Thank you for the review, glad you liked it!

**JingYee:** -Gives Recess cups- Thank you for reviewing! Their baby will be uber cute! XD

**Serenbach:** -Gives donut- Thank you for the review, and I'm glad you liked the chapter! :D


	6. A bit comforting

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Sorry the update has seriously taken forever, but I really don't have a lot of time on my hands with school back and a hyper toddler on my hands. I really appreciate everyone who has been reviewing! You are all so awesome! R/R! And forgive any mistakes that you see in this chapter. Also, this chapter is a little slow but..eh, whatever. Thanks. No flaming, and enjoy!**

* * *

Yuffie was packing her bags, getting ready to move back in with Vincent when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called.

The door opened and Cid walked in along with Vincent. Yuffie turned her vision back to the clothes she was folding. "What's up guys?"

Vincent walked next to her, causing her to glance at him. "Are you almost ready?" He asked, quietly. She nodded so he continued. "How is she?" He asked, putting his hand on her large stomach.

"Kicking like no tomorrow." Yuffie chuckled.

Cid coughed, grabbing both of their attentions. "Vince, will ya give me 'n the brat a couple minutes?"

Vincent nodded and walked out. Yuffie looked curiously at Cid. "What's up grandpa?" She joked.

He snorted in an irritated manner. "Yer lucky yer emotional right now, or I'd say somethin' mean right about now." He huffed.

Yuffie laughed. "Yeah, I don't doubt it." She kept folding but looked at Cid worriedly when he had remained quiet. She put the shirt on the bed and walked over to Cid to look up at his face and put a hand on his shoulder. "You okay Cid?" She asked.

Cid snapped out of being sidetracked. "Huh? Oh, yeah; I'm fine. How are you? Are you fine with moving back with the vampire?"

Yuffie grinned. "Yeah. Besides, this little girl needs her father."

Cid nodded. "So... are you two together now er what?"

Yuffie looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face. "No. No we're not."

Cid frowned. "Well why the hell not? He's sorry ain't he?"

Yuffie mirrored his expression and sighed. "It's not that simple. But I figured a guy, such as yourself wouldn't even be able to comprehend just how much a heartbreak literally hurts!" She said, not making eye contact.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Cid yelled, and his face became saddened. Yuffie noticed right away and thankfully didn't have to question it, because he sat next to her and started talking again. "I never told nobody 'bout this but, about a year 'n a half ago, Shera... she told me she was pregnant." He noticed Yuffie's eyes widen. "We spent the next two months pickin' out baby clothes and I was just so damn happy... a few weeks after her fourth month, she, s- she..."

Yuffie hugged him when she noticed a single tear fall out of his eye. "Oh jeez Cid, I'm so sorry." SHe held him for a few minutes while he gained his composure.

He ran a hand through his short blond hair and pulled out a toothpick and chewed vigorously on it. "I just wish my baby girl woulda had a chance, ya know? Shera is still strugglin' with her depression, but is gettin' better; ya know, startin' ta laugh and smile again. I jes... Give Vince a chance, will ya? He's been through a lot and I know he cares 'bout ya."

Yuffie nodded and gave a small smile. "Okay Cid, I will..." She grabbed his hand. "And, I'm really appreciative that you decided to confide in me."

Cid scratched his head and looked away. "No big deal."

Yuffie smiled.

-

-

"Here, I have something to show you." Vincent said, guiding Yuffie up the stairs.

Yuffie groaned and glared at the stairs. "Man, I am seriously going to hunt down the person who invented stairs and introduce him to my shuriken!"

Vincent hid a smile under his cloak.

After they finally reached the top, Vincent started when he felt a hand slip into his. He looked at Yuffie and noticed she was blushing. He felt himself push back any hope that tried to creep up his chest and told himself not to get his hopes up.

"Alright," He said, exiting from his internal conflicts. "Close your eyes."

Yuffie gave him a suspicious look, but he could see the amusement in her eyes. "Why..?"

"Just close them."

"Fine." She closed her eyes and tried to fight back a smile.

He walked her down the hall and took her into a room where there was obviously more windows because more light was shining in from what Yuffie could tell. She held her breath in anticipation. "Can I open them now?"

Vincent let go of her hand. "Now you may open them."

Yuffie opened her eyes and immediately her jaw dropped. Inside the room was a white crib, a rocking chair, a shelf that was already filled with stuffed toys. The room was contained colors of soft pink, green and yellows. The room was decorated just as Yuffie imagined a baby's girl's room should be.

She felt her hormones come back and started to feel tears in her eyes. "Vincent... It's perfect. Did you do this by yourself?"

Vincent nodded and placed his hand and claw on Yuffie's stomach, feeling delighted when the baby kicked. "I hope it is designed the way you like.. I'm not much of a decorator."

Yuffie shook her head. "No; it's really really good. I can't believe you did all of this!" She looked up into his crimson eyes. "Really Vince, thank you."

"There is no need to apologize. I'm glad I could do something good for daughter and something that could make you happy." He said.

Yuffie bit her lip and thought about what Cid had told her. She grabbed his hands off her stomach and led him to the rocking chair where she sat down. He pulled a stool up and sat beside her. "Yuffie?"

She grabbed a book from the nightstand with some baby books and handed one to Vincent. "I think she wants you to read to her. I usually do around this time, but I think she needs to hear your voice more."

Vincent grabbed the book reluctantly. "..."

Yuffie laughed at his expression. "Oh, come on Vince! You're gonna have to get used to it when she's born!"

He still looked uncomfortable.

Yuffie contained her giggles and grabbed the book back. "Fine. But, you're reading tomorrow for her."

He nodded hesitantly. "Of course."

Yuffie thought about it and decided that she wanted to just get what she had to say out and just straight out told him. "By the way, I'm giving you another chance." She said nonchalantly.

Vincent's eyes widened before he returned to his previous calm composure.

Maybe things wouldn't turn out bad, he thought, as he heard the soft voice of Yuffie, read out of the toddler's book.

* * *

_Sorry for the looong update!_

**Gives Hershey's to:**

**kyokoaurora  
sana-chan9  
Vincent-and-Yuffie-FOREVER  
gothboymylove  
kitsunepowaa  
Valentine'sNinja  
ffpoisongirl  
FrozenDragon  
erinsoccer17  
serenbach  
Aki Masamune  
gilmaxter  
les yeux sans visage  
Super-special-awesome Pirate  
KoKoDisco  
Chaotic Angel7  
JingYee**


	7. A bit content

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: SUPER EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER! Sorry for the loooooooong update! This chappy is short but I promise I'll update again soon! Thank you reviewers so much, hope you all enjoy! Sorry if there are any mistakes! **

* * *

"And they lived happily ever after."

Yuffie fought off a smile when she heard Vincent finish the story. Of course, he just couldn't add any emotion to the story, but it seemed their daughter didn't care because she was kicking up a storm in her stomach.

"Well, you're quite the storyteller Vince." Yuffie giggled.

Vincent frowned. "I do not believe anything like this would happen in life. Why would a man go around searching for a woman with small feet whom he only just met? What if the shoe fit some other woman? He would marry a fake and she would remain a slave"

Yuffie laughed loudly. "You're so cute Vince!"

Vincent grimaced causing Yuffie to laugh harder. Things had developed more in the past couple weeks and their relationship was stronger than ever. Both were anxious because Yuffie only had a couple weeks left until her due date.

Yuffie sighed when she was done laughing and then yawned. "I'm ready for bed."

Vincent nodded and helped her up. "Geez, I hate being fat."

"You are not fat Yuffie."

"If I'm not fat, then you're blind." She whined.

Vincent watched as Yuffie slept. She was so quiet... contrary to what she was when awake. He examined every piece of her body, clothed and unclothed, admiring and loving every inch.

He reached under his pillow and pulled out a small velvet box. He flipped it open and stared at the item inside. It wasn't too big, and wasn't too small. He hoped she would like it. He also hoped she would accept.

Vincent snapped the box shut and stuffed it under his pillow when he heard Yuffie stir and begin to wake up.

"Vince?" She questioned sleepily. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Are you fine?"

Yuffie yawned. "I'm hungry."

"What would you like?" He asked getting up.

"Tuna and peanut butter sandwich, please."

Vincent almost crinkled his nose in disgust. Pregnancy cravings were a mystery. "Of course. I'll be right back."

He kissed her quickly before heading off into the kitchen.

...Perhaps tomorrow he would ask.

* * *

**Gives ice cream to:**

**BlackButterflyPrincess  
JingYee  
kitsunepowaa  
Kohryu  
Super-special-awesome Pirat...  
kyokoaurora  
sana-chan9  
Valentine'sNinja  
Forever Yours. Always.  
gothboymylove  
Plushietiger  
Chaotic Angel7  
KoKoDisco  
Aki Masamune  
Blonde Thunder Ninja  
gilmaxter  
Vincent-and-Yuffie-FOREVER**

* * *


	8. A bit anxious

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Terribly sorry to have caused such an extremely long wait to you who actually read this fic!! Just a bit of writer's block, but don't fear, I'm back! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Vincent seemed to have his usual calm face on, but was panicking internally. He kept his eyes on where his gloved fingers were wrapped around a warm mug of coffee.

Sitting across from him, Tifa did her best to be patient and to keep from bursting with anxiousness.

Vincent sighed then reached into his cloak, pulling out a small velvet box, causing the woman to gasp.

"I don't know how to ask her." He admitted, still avoiding eye contact.

Tifa smiled warmly, despite the fact he didn't see, and grabbed his hand. "Vincent, it's simple."

He refrained from raising an eyebrow. "And what is your solution?" He questioned quietly.

Tifa sat back fully into her chair and puffed out with pride at being the one Vincent had to come to for such crucial advice. "Well," she began, "You don't plan what you say, you just feel."

He frowned in confusion.

Noticing this, she continued. "Vincent, you know Yuffie better than anyone else. You know what makes her happy, what makes her sad, what gets her angry... If you love her and are confident that she loves you, then you just ask her, letting your heart guide your words."

Vincent soaked up her words and wondered why woman always had to answer in riddles. Despite not _fully _understanding what she meant, he had to be home soon to prepare dinner for Yuffie and should start leaving.

"Thank you Tifa." He thanked genuinely.

Tifa stood up and grabbed his cup before squeezing his arm in support and beaming up at him. "It's my pleasure Vincent."

-

-

Yuffie sat at the kitchen table watching Vincent put the food on their plates. She gripped the table legs tightly, trying not to worry Vincent with her constant pains, which the doctor said would occur more frequently now that she was in her final days.

After a quiet meal on both parts, Vincent led Yuffie into their living room and sat her down.

"Uh, Vince, you okay? You look a little sick..." She said, noticing his face of nervousness.

"Yuffie," He started after a few awkward moments, "I've made the mistake of causing you pain before... and I don't want that for either of us in the future again, especially with our daughter on the way. I love you. I regret taking so long to express what a fully feel for you." He grabbed her hand and forced back a wince at how tightly she was holding onto it.

Yuffie was silently screaming with pain in her abdomen, but throwing a fiesta in her mind at Vincent's touching words. She didn't know which to cry over for.

"Yuffie... what I'm saying is..."

"OW!" She shrieked, unexpectedly, causing him to kneel in front of her in panic.

"What is it? Are you alright?"

Yuffie squeezed her eyes shut. "Shit. I think my water broke."

* * *

**Thankies and brownies to:**

**gothboymylove**

**kyokoaurora**

**Forever Yours. Always.**

**gilmaxter**

**sana-chan9**

**kohryu**

**Super-special-awesome Pirate**

**Plushietiger**

**Chaotic Angel7**

**Serenbach**

**Valentine'sNinja**

**KoKoDisco's**

**Gaara's Cherry**

**Vincent-and-Yuffie-FOREVER**

**Charles Xavier**

**Aki Masamune**

**Sacred3**


	9. a bit loving

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Here's another chapter full of fluff! Enjoy!**

**P.S. According to internet source, Noa means love, affection and Amaya means night rain. **

* * *

"I swear to Shiva, if that Nurse doesn't find me a room in the next 60 seconds, I'm going to stick my shuriken so far down her-"

"Yuffie!" Tifa scolded, gesturing to a giggling Marlene and Denzel.

Yuffie huffed, "I don't care! Someone just give me something to st- OW!"

Vincent hated seeing her in so much pain, but at the moment, he couldn't help but feel a little frightened of his shinobi. He saw Cloud sitting next to Tifa, looking equally terrified.

Yuffie wheeled herself over to the front desk, not paying attention to her alarmed friends behind her. She approached the counter and gave the blonde headed, fake boobed nurse an icy glare. "When the fuck are you going to get off your lazy ass and assign me a room? If you haven't noticed, I have a baby about ready to come out of my vag-"

"Listen," the nurse interrupted, popping her gum in the process, "I'll get a room as soon as there's a clean one, kay?"

Yuffie stood up, ignoring the pain, and grabbed her stethoscope and yanked her so that she was eye to eye with her. "If I don't get somewhere to lie my fat ass in the next 30 seconds, I will personally get that scalpel on your desk and pop both of your water balloon breasts before thoroughly kicking your ass, understand?"

The blondie straightened herself up and gave her a paper with a room number, then pointed down the hall.

Satisfied, Yuffie sat back in her chair and wheeled away.

-

-

"I don't think it was wise for you to have made a scene back there." Vincent said, helping Yuffie settle into the firm, uncomfortable hospital bed.

Yuffie sent an icy glare his way.

He kept his face impassive, with struggle. "Forgive me."

"Ugh," She whined, falling back into the pillows. "This is going to take forever!"

-

-

Cloud rubbed his eyes and took another sip of his coffee. "What time did we come here?"

Tifa smiled sympathetically and rubbed his arm before leaning against it. "About 6 hours ago. It's already going to be one o' clock, go home and rest, I'll be fine here."

Cloud smiled lazily and wrapped his arm around her smaller figure. "No, it's fine. Besides, Cid and Shera should be here any moment; I'm sure they can keep me awake for a while longer."

3 hours later...

"Push!"

Yuffie cried out, squeezing the hell out of Vincent's gloved hand. "Oh gawd, I can't!" She moaned, "I can't do it anymore!"

"One more Yuffie!" The doctor said.

Vincent kissed her temple and wiped her hair form the sheen of sweat on her forehead. "You can do this Yuffie."

"Keep pushing!"

"Yuffie," Vincent started grabbing her attention, "...Marry me."

"What!?" She shrieked, her voice cracking and snapping her eyes to his before crying out in pain.

"One more my ass!" She yelled, before falling back into the pillows in exhaustion. She cried in half relief and half euphoria at the sound of a lung filled cry.

Yuffie saw through half lidded eyes as Vincent's face held an indescribable emotion. The doctor smiled and handed a little, newly cleaned bundle into her arms. "Congratulations, you are now both parents of a healthy baby girl."

Yuffie cradled her baby closely to her breast, and felt her heart swell at the intensified love for a human being that barely entered the world. Her baby seemed to relax in her arms and gradually stopped crying.

"Any names?" The doctor asked, snapping both adults out of their trances.

-

-

Vincent walked out into the waiting room and hid a smile. "Everyone," He announced, grabbing the attention of their friends. "I like you to meet Noa Amaya Valentine."

As little Noa was being admired by the gang, Vincent realized that his question had yet to be answered. With the departure of their friends soon after, Vincent walked back into the room and watched as Yuffie sat up with alarm when a nurse came and took the baby away.

"What- Why- Where are they taking our baby?" She asked, almost slurred with exhaustion.

Vincent felt his heart constrict at the word 'our'. "Do not worry, she's just staying overnight to get checked up."

"Oh..." She mumbled, eyes drifting shut. She grabbed his hand suddenly, and looked at him with a lovely, lazy smile, "Oh, and Vinnie? My answer is yes. A thousand times yes."

With that, her eyes shut, and Vincent sat for a few moments soaking in the days events before feeling the corners of his mouth lift in a smile that no one was there to witness.

* * *

**Thanks and cookies to:**

**kohryu**

**serenbach**

**Chaotic Angel7**

**gilmaxter**

**sana-chan9**

**Sacred3**

**kyokoaurora**


	10. Fin

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII.**

**A/N: Alrighty, here it is. The last chappie! Thank you to those who did not give up on me and this story! I love you all! Thank you reviewers! Enjoy!**

* * *

She had never felt so happy, so completely pleasured, so _alive_ in all her years. Her wedding was nothing like she imagined it. It was small, beautiful, and completely hush hush. When younger, she wanted to get married with all of Wutai watching, she wanted it to be filled with loud colors and wanted all of Gaia to know about it.

Her wedding was nothing like that. It wasn't in Wutai, it was in Aeris' church. The colors weren't loud, but soft greens and creams. The guests were that of Avalanche, Elmyra, Rufus, some of WRO and the Turks. And although she never fulfilled her childhood fantasy, she realized that this reality was much better.

Now, her and her hubby were honeymooning at Costa Del Sol, while Tifa and Cloud babyssat a very beautiful, very rambunctious two year old Noa. She was the most beautiful baby girl Yuffie and Vincent had ever seen. Bright garnet colored eyes, and long, silky raven hair. She looked like Yuffie, mostly, but had her shy, but bold and brilliant attitude from her father.

They were glad they waited to get married until she was a little older.

-

-

Yuffie smiled into the white satin sheets, relishing in the comfort of the fluffly king sized bed, and opened one eye to admire her gunman, _husband, _while he slept peacefully beside her. She sat up slightly, propping her head up with her hand and watched his chest move up and down, rhythmically with his slow, steady breathing.

She ran a finger over the muscles on Vincent's stomach and bit her lip as she watched them twitch under her touch. She continued her way up to his collar bone, then all the way down to-

A hand grabbed her wrist, and she smirked. "Yuffie," He warned, voice filled with sleep and lust.

"Yes?" She whispered innocently. She received a weak glare from him, and grinned.

"You would be wise to refrain from doing what you plan to do."

"And what would that be,_ Vincent_?" She asked, in a low sultry voice against his hip, causing him to shiver in excitement.

He pressed up against her, and she sighed in bliss at the feel of their bodies pressed together.

"I love you, Yuffie Kisaragi Valentine." He murmured huskily, against her swollen lips.

"I love you, Vincent."

The next few days, the couple would not once enjoy the sunlight in Costa Del Sol, nor would they be seen by any of the residents or staff at the hotel, but rather enjoy the alone time with each other, fully taking advantage of the fact they didn't have any diapers to change, or any _Choco the Bird_ shows to watch.

Fin.

* * *

**Kohryu**: Yes, despite being in labor, Yuffie remains kick ass! -Gives Hershey bar- Thanks for the review!

**Chaotic Angel7:** Thanks for reviewing! And yes, lol, I found the water balloon breasts quite amusing myself! -Give Sephy plushie-

**Amu123:** :D Thank you! I happen to think Noa is a cute name as well! -Gives cupcake- Hope you liked it!

**Kyokoaurora**: Glad to see that this fic pleased you! Thank you for the review, it's much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed it! -Gives Snicker's- XD

**Sana-chan9:** Lol, no, I haven't heard of it, sorry to say. But, I just about died when I read what you posted. I was so lost! I was like, 'baby wingle, baby tingle, baby jingle, wtf!?' lol! Thanks for the review! -Gives cookie-

**Sacred3:** Glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing! :D -Gives fudge-

**Valentine'sNinja:** LoL, yes, childbirth is a scary thing, isn't it? Thank you for reviewing, it makes be feel all fuzzy inside! You know you're my bestest net friend, so I'm so happy that my stories are to your liking! Hope to read more of your fics soon as well! :D -Gives giant Zack plush-

**darkangel8694**: Aw, you are too sweet! Thank you for the wonderful reviews you send me! *Wipes stray tear, dramatically* You're simply the best! I'm sorry it came to an end :( But, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again! -Gives big chocolate chocolate cake-

**Rutilus IV**: LoL, than you for the wonderful reviews, I love them! And yes, I do actually have a pikachu plushie. XD -Gives chocolate shake and Vincent plushie- ;P Thanks again!


End file.
